thepaingamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Varin Ego
Varin Ego is one of the male tributes from District 6 in the 3rd Pain Games. He is the younger brother of Pulchra Ego. His life is filled with terror and misery. Looks Varin Ego is a small and very skinny boy, with light skin and brown eyes. His eyes are always hidden by his hair, and are usually bloodshot. His hair is brown, long, and sticks out along the edges. Once, his sister Pulchra Ego tried to give him a makeover. It didn't go too well. He now has dark burns on his forehead from a hair curler. Reaping On the day of the Reaping, Varin was distressed. His sister, Pulchra, was already dressed up for the reaping and was nagging Varin to get ready, but also calming him down at the same time. At the reaping, Varin witnessed the first two tributes, Tamora Summers and Jonathan Ford getting reaped for the games. The third name that was picked was "Pulchra Ego" his sister. Varin collapsed on the ground, but not unconscious. Yet. He saw that she was on the verge of tears while she walked up onto the stage. When Varin was chosen, he slowly walked up to the stage. He could only think of Pulchra dying and dying. He wanted to die right on the spot, so he could never wake up again. Chariots Pulchra Ego and Tamora Summers come next, representing District 6. They are wearing black shorts and red tops. In their hands are black and white checkered flags that they wave at the audience. The males (Jonathan Ford and Varin Ego) come next and they are wearing something that looks like a costume a racing driver would wear. The shirt is unzipped though so you can see their bare chests that have tyre marks on and red glitter. In their hands there are helmets with what looks to be red flame patterns. -Ceaser Flickerman, 3rd Pain Games District 6 received 8th place. Training He was trained by the district mentor Abby Stenton. He loves throwing and catching knives. Varin was very disappointed after he received a 6 as his training score. During training, he became good friends with Jonathan Ford. Pain Games At the beginning of the games, Varin waited a second before moving off of the metal plate. Then he ran off the plate but collided with Jonathan Ford. They stared at each other, before Jon ran away. He quickly ran to his sister, Pulchra, who told him to gather as many suppies as possible and meet her with the "Big Alliance". As he gathered supplies, he saw Excel Rose punching a tribute repeatedly in the face until he died. He then became angry and started debating with himself, whether he should kill Excel right there, but then he heard his sister call out for him. He then ran with Pulchra to the Big Alliance, carrying two packs of supplies, a two tridents and some daggers. Varin saw Jonathan, and he waved, but his face was blood-drained as Excel thrusts a sword into Jon's buttocks. Varin and Pulchra then helped set up a campsite with the Big Alliance in the forest. Varin woke up early the next morning due to falling temperatures. Shortly after, everyone else in the Big Alliance started to wake up, complaining about the cold temperature. The Alliance then regrouped into a circle. Talon Rosedain then asked what they were going to do, with all looking at Mariette Staford since she was in charge of strategy. Mariette found it strange that their were four different parts of the arena. She then suggested to go back to the Cornucopia, which Simion Liit disagreed with, saying that it's just an arena. When Talon held a poll to head back to the Cornucopia, Varin saw Pulchra raising her hand. When Talon held a poll to not go back, Varin raised his hand. Pulchra became irritated with Varin and started telling him to stop being so stubborn and start sticking with her on decisions. Talon then stated that Troy, who is second in command, disagreed with Mariette's plan to go back to the Cornucopia. Because of this, the Big Alliance can't go back to the Cornucopia. Varin was getting irritated with all of the disagreements the alliance was having. Talon then stated that the Big Alliance should stay where they are at the moment, and when the sun is highest in the sky, the strongest members would go out and hunt down any tributes. After the others come back with Sebastian and Luna , they devise a plan to kill the other members of the Career alliance. He was chosen to be a runner along with Petra Liit and Filivena Staford. When Petra was killed by Jordan Trident, Varin was sad, as he and Filivena passed the tree they were directed to and watched the fight. He watched as Filivena cried when her sister Mari was killed, and she shot two arrows that hit Jordan and Fleur. Then, the others attacked and killed Excel. But, before this, Varin felt cold and looked at Pulchra. Pulchra screamed and watched in horror as a sword lodges itself into Varin's stomach. He was killed instantly He ultimately placed 22nd place. Category:Tribute Category:District 6 Aftermath Pulchra lamented at the loss of Varin, but had no time, as she was killed shortly after. His friend Thomas Palmer had a breakdown at his death, and Joy Rosefeather also cried. There are no living descendants of the Ego family Trivia *Varin Ego was born in District 6 on May 5. *When he was just 5, his older brother, Garrett Ego, was killed in a freak train accident. His mother committed suicide after this from depression by walking in front of the same train that killed her oldest son the same day. *When he was 10, he started to work at an engine manufacturing center, where he met his current friends Leith Karrot and Joy Rosefeather. Together they helped Varin get through his depression. *His father was killed by the same train that killed both Varin's brother and mother. *After causing a major train crash, resulting in hundreds of deaths, Varin went into hiding, away from everything. *He can sometimes be put in a violent "trance," he is usualy very friendly and nice. *He will stop at nothing to ensure the safety of his sister, Pulchra. *When he was 7, he was walking around, when some crazy and mentally unstable man threw a knife at him. He was so coordinated, he caught the knife before it reached his forehead. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 6 Category:3rd Pain Games Category:Deceased